Holly J.-Jenna Conflict
The conflict between Holly J. Sinclair and Jenna Middleton began when Jenna developed a crush on Sav Bhandari and tried to steal him from his then-girlfriend, Holly J., in the tenth season of Degrassi. It is assumed that the girls are now on good terms. Conflict History Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Jenna plays her guitar and sings in the lunchroom. She later thanks Holly J. and calls her Ms. J. In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Holly J. interviews Jenna for her babysitting business and Jenna reveals that she babysits her six nieces and nephews. Season 10 In Halo (1), Jenna feels alone during her pregnancy and keeps on hoping that K.C. will help her. Her support later comes from an unexpected source: Sav. She believes that Sav is interested in her and she develops a crush on him. She later asks Holly J. about what Sav is like. Holly J., not knowing that Jenna likes him, says that Sav is a really great guy, and this gives Jenna hope. After playing with Sav on stage during the dance, Sav says that the dance stunk but playing with her was the best. Jenna suddenly kisses Sav on the lips. Sav, surprised, says, "Wow," while Jenna says, "I know." Holly J. later calls Sav to help clean up the tables which he does while Jenna has a big smile on her face. While Jenna is singing the lyrics to White Horse, Holly J. asks what is she so happy about. Jenna says that she's falling for someone and that its Sav. Holly J. is shocked and says that she's Sav's girlfriend. They both start getting into an arugement with each other over Sav. Jenna tells Holly J. that she doesn't know who she is and that getting rid of the girlfriend is her thing and that Sav is into her now. Holly J. tells Jenna that Sav will never go for her. Jenna says to her, "Watch." In Halo (2), Jenna tries to flirt with Sav but Sav tells Jenna that he's not interested in her and that Holly J. is his girlfriend. Jenna starts getting upset and Sav calms her down. Jenna later learns from Sav that he broke up with Holly J. for cheating on him with Declan. Jenna asks if there's anything she can do to help, but Sav says no and that she already caused enough trouble. K.C. finds Jenna crying and asks what's wrong. Jenna says that she put Sav and Holly J.'s relationship in jeopardy. K.C. reveals that he still loves Jenna and wants to help with the baby. They kiss and get back together. They decide to get Sav and Holly J. back together as well. They go to Little Miss Steaks and find Holly J. Holly J. tells them that she can't leave because she's working. Jenna forces Holly J.'s boss to let her have the day off. They get to Adam's party and K.C. finds Sav and says that Jenna's in labor. Sav gets to the limo and finds Jenna there. Jenna then tells him its a false alarm and leaves him inside to talk to Holly J. They later get back together. Trivia *Both girls had romantic feelings and kissed Sav, but only Holly J. had a relationship with him. *Holly J. also had a conflict with Jenna's best friends, Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards. *They are both friends with Anya MacPherson and Chantay Black. *Both were on Power Squad. *Jenna is the second girl to kiss one of Holly J.'s boyfriends. The first was Clare. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department and the Degrassi Student Council. *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Jenna (118) and Holly J. (100). Gallery Halesav.jpg 00403.jpg Image19c.jpg Th th degrassi9010056.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi